1. Technical Field
This invention relates to bicycle stems and, more particularly, to a bicycle headstock assembly for providing users with an effective means of easily adjusting the height and reach of a bicycle handlebars.
2. Prior Art
Ergonomically, all human beings are of differing physical geometry. When any person male or female purchases a “standard” bicycle of any make, the comfort fit due to the standard frame geometry and standard no/limited-adjustable components is a compromise due to the standard design of the bicycle.
The structural design of a conventional handlebar stem is based on human engineering. To suit physical characteristics of human bodies, different sizes of handlebar stems are manufactured to fit a variety of hand positions of users. Sizes of stems are distinguished by the distance between the rod and the binder clamp of the stem. Basically, the standard sizes based on the measurement are 115 mm, 135 mm and 155 mm (or 120 mm, 140 mm and 160 mm). Sizes of handlebar stems used by cyclists may change in relation to difference in age and body figure. Different requirements of consumers mean that bicycle manufacturers have to produce different sizes of stems to allow consumers to choose for different kinds of bicycle assemblies. However the size of the stems is fixed and cannot be adjusted. Therefore, manufacturers have to manufacture different stem sizes to meet customer needs. It creates huge inventories and increases molding costs. As a result, capital is tied down in inventory investment and cannot be directed for better use.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a bicycle headstock assembly that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users with an effective means of adjusting the height and reach to the handlebars during long rides to achieve maximum comfort.